


All Work and No Play makes Alex a Restless Boy

by a1_kitkat



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Bunker Sex, Established Relationship, Kylex, M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22360687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: Kyle has been too distracted by Project Sheppard that Alex feels neglected in the bedroom. He sets out to remedy this.
Relationships: Alex Manes/Kyle Valenti
Comments: 14
Kudos: 41
Collections: Kyle & Alex





	All Work and No Play makes Alex a Restless Boy

For several weeks after their discovery of Caulfield and the devastating reveal that Jesse Manes had orchestrated Jim Valenti’s death, both Kyle and Alex had thrown themselves into researching everything they could about Project Shephard. Kyle had, understandably, taken it very hard and Alex felt he needed to make it up to him though he didn’t know how.

Kyle didn’t blame Alex in the slightest for what had transpired between their father’s but he’d be lying if he said it hadn’t caused a rift in their relationship.

Every time Alex stopped by the bunker; Kyle was there. He’d read over the files more times then they could count and practically every word was burned into their brains. When Alex closed his eyes at night, he could see the text before him. He’d awaken in the night and immediately reach for Kyle only to find the bed beside him empty. Alex knew Kyle needed space and time to process all they’d learned, to accept the truth and move forward.

It wasn’t easy for him either but he’d known for years what his father was like; a part of him had believed his father capable of awful things… Murdering Jim Valenti was even more horrendous than he’d expected but he wasn’t exactly surprised either.

He pushed open the door of the bunker and found Kyle in his usual spot, eyes glued to the series of monitors as he typed furiously upon the keyboard. Alex sighed to himself as he quietly moved closer. Kyle was wearing different clothes which meant he’d obviously gone home and showered since yesterday though he hadn’t come to Alex’s place. This knowledge tugged at Alex’s heart and he just wanted to hold him.

“Kyle?” Alex whispered as to not startle him.

Kyle continued to stare at the screens, ignoring him completely.

“Hey” Alex said gently as he moved right up beside him. “Kyle?”

Alex didn’t like being ignored; he paused right beside Kyle, grasped the arm of the chair he was sitting in and spun it around so he was facing him. Kyle blinked in confusion.

“Alex?” Kyle frowned in confusion.

“Oh, so you _do_ remember my name?” Alex said with a smirk.

Kyle sighed as he reached up and rubbed his eyes.

“I’m sorry” Kyle sat up straighter and stretched his neck. “I guess I have been distracted lately”

“And understandably so but…” Alex reached out and placed his hand upon Kyle’s shoulder “but I _miss_ you”

“This is important, Alex” Kyle insisted.

“And so is… Well, _us_ ” Alex replied.

Kyle’s attention had already shifted back to the monitors. Alex sighed again. He wasn’t in the mood for this; he was horny and he needed Kyle **NOW**. They hadn’t touched or even kissed in over a week and it had been even longer since they’d been intimate… They’d made love only once since discovering everything they thought they knew about Project Shephard had been but the tip of the surface. This knowledge had weighed heavily on both of them, resulting in tears during their attempted lovemaking.

But that had been weeks ago and Alex was a man with a mission, with determination. He wanted Kyle and he wanted him now. He forcefully shoved the chair away from the table and turned it so Kyle had no choice but to look at him. With one hand on either arm of the chair, he stared into Kyle’s eyes and just held his gaze.

Alex leaned closer and kissed him. Like muscle memory, Kyle kissed him back. His arms came up to wrap around Alex’s waist, pulling him closer until Alex had no choice but to climb into Kyle’s lap. He reached up and cupped Kyle’s face as he deepened their kiss and felt Kyle’s fingers tugging at the back of his shirt, pulling it from his pants and slipping his hand underneath his shirt to caress his lower back.

“Alex” Kyle murmured into the kiss. “I can’t… Can’t be distracted”

He tried to protest as Alex trailed a hand down his chest. Alex grasped the hem of Kyle’s shirt and yanked it clear off over his head before diving back in for another deep kiss. Kyle hissed when Alex nipped at his lip.

“Alex, please?” Kyle whispered. “This is important”

“So is _this_ ” Alex insisted. He could practically hear the whine in his own voice and wanted to hate himself but he had no shame.

“Alex-”

“Teach me a lesson”

“What?”

“You know I never give up; fuck me, Kyle, then I’ll help you with your research, I promise”

Kyle growled as he plunged his hand down the back and Alex’s pants and grasped his ass. Alex moaned at Kyle’s sudden action.

“Is that what you want?” Kyle hissed. “What you _really_ want?”

“I want _you_ , Kyle! I miss you so much”

For a moment, Kyle’s gaze shifted to the monitors then back to Alex. He found himself gazing into his love’s pleading eyes and he leaned closer, pressed his forehead against Alex’s as he took a second to just _breathe_. He’d been holed up in this bunker for weeks, only leaving to go to work or eat or shower. He’d even resorted to sleeping here some nights instead of in the comforting cocoon of Alex’s loving embrace. Kyle couldn’t remember the last night he’d spent the night in Alex’s arms and that very thought brought tears to his eyes.

“Alex” he whispered. “Oh _Alex_ ”

Kyle shifted and buried his face in Alex’s neck as Alex reached up and cupped his neck, his fingers curling into Kyle’s hair.

“Shhhh” Alex soothed him “It’s okay”

“I’m sorry” Kyle said to him. “Sorry I haven’t been around”

“Don’t be sorry, Kyle”

“I’ve missed you too”

Alex softly brushed Kyle’s hair with his fingers. He hadn’t really expected him to crack so easily but he was relieved to have gotten through to him. Kyle missed him too. His heart soared as Kyle clung to him.

“I just want us again, Kyle” Alex pressed. “Please?”

Kyle nodded in agreement. He wrapped his arms around Alex and pulled him into his strong embrace. Kyle gave no warning as he climbed to his feet so Alex had to grasp him quickly, to hold on tight as Kyle walked the few steps from the computer to the very sturdy table which he deposited Alex upon.

“Is that all you want?” Kyle asked him as he stared into Alex’s wide eyes. “For me to kiss you, to touch you, to make you come?”

Alex kept his leg wrapped around Kyle as he loosened his grasp but kept his hands upon Kyle’s shoulders.

“I want you to hold me, to tease me, to make love to me” Alex whispered in his ear.

“You want me to fuck you _here_? In your dad’s secret bunker?” Kyle asked.

“Don’t you want that too? The biggest fuck you in history”

“This bunker has seen some bad shit, Alex, I got shot here, remember?”

“So why can’t we christen _one_ good memory here then?”

“Well, you drive a hard bargain but…”

Kyle immediately began to unbutton Alex’s shirt, kissing his lips ever so tenderly as he did so. In turn, Alex’s hands wrapped around Kyle’s waist and pulled him closer. Kyle slid between Alex’s parted legs, pressing their groins together and grinding their hips. The friction and the desperate longing caused them both to harden within minutes.

“I uh hate to spoil the moment” Kyle said as he kissed Alex’s neck, making the soldier moan. “But uh I’m not exactly prepared here”

“I am” Alex waved his hand aimlessly and Kyle tried to see where he was pointing. His trusty backpack was over by the bunker door.

“Hold that thought”

He hurried across the room and grabbed the bag before practically running back to Alex and kissing him like they’d been apart for months rather than seconds. As they continued to kiss, Alex fumbled for the bag and felt around inside for the lube which he handed to Kyle.

“Take off your pants” Kyle instructed.

“A month without sex and I’m not good enough for foreplay anymore?” Alex pouted.

Kyle kissed the pout from Alex’s lips, placed the lube aside and slowly unzipped Alex’s pants. He broke the kiss then carefully reached down to gently ease the prosthetic limb from Alex’s leg. Kyle placed the limb aside before climbing up onto the table with him. It was large enough and sturdy enough to support both their weight. They immediately reached for each other, arms wrapping around the other to hold them close while they exchanged sweet kisses.

But Alex still wanted more. He bucked against Kyle until he got the hint and they continued to exchange tender kisses while slowly undressing each other until they were both clad in nothing more than boxers. Alex grasped Kyle through the thin fabric and pumped his growing hardness. Kyle moaned and bucked his hips appreciatively.

“God I’ve missed this” Alex murmured. “Can’t wait to feel you inside me again”

“Are you sure that’s what you want? For me to fuck you?” Kyle asked him.

“Yes! Yes! Yesssss” Alex groaned as he grasped Kyle’s cock. “Fuck me, Kyle!”

Kyle reached over and grabbed Alex’s underwear, he slowly lowered the garment to reveal his perfect cock which was hard and standing to attention, the head already dripping with precum. He licked his lips then leaned in for a quick taste, suckling on the very tip and teasing his slit with his tongue. Alex groaned but remained perfectly still.

“Don’t make me… Not yet” Alex cried. “Want you inside me when I…”

“Okay” Kyle whispered as he allowed Alex’s cock to slide from his mouth.

He held Alex’s gaze as he licked the traces of his come from his lips and Alex groaned. Kyle reached for the lube, coated his fingers as Alex parted his legs further. His hair was mussed, lips swollen from their kisses, his body so beautifully stretched before him. Kyle couldn’t believe he’d neglected him for so long. Had deprived them both of this intimacy. He held Alex’s gaze as he pressed his fingers inside him and elicited a long, low moan from Alex’s lips.

Kyle took his time to stretch and prepare him, driving Alex to the edge so many times yet never allowing him to fall over it. Even when Alex begged him for more, Kyle still made him wait. Alex reached for Kyle’s hardness and tried to work him, sharing the torture but Kyle took it in his stride. He wanted Alex to have _his_ fun too. Kyle handed the lube to Alex so he could thoroughly apply it to Kyle’s cock.

Moments later, as Kyle slid completely into his love, they both cried out. They each reached for the other, arms wrapped around the other as Kyle practically pulled Alex into his lap. He wrapped his legs around Kyle’s waist, taking him in deeper as he all but bounced in his embrace. Kyle buried his face in Alex’s neck, kissing and nipping at the skin while Alex moaned and made many, many other obscene sounds. 

When they found their rhythm and just the right angle for Kyle to really pound into Alex, hitting his sweet spot on every thrust and making him scream in pure delight, they each held onto the other. Gazing into their lover’s eyes, Kyle knew this was where he needed to be and who he needed to be with.

All the drama of the outside world faded away as they looked at only each other and nothing else mattered. Their love and their destiny having been more entwined than either had ever realized. _This_ wasn’t the Legacy their fathers had meant for them but it was the one they’d chosen for themselves. Project Shephard may have brought them together but it was their love that connected them, that guided them and would keep them.

Kyle wrapped his fingers around Alex’s cock and slowly worked him as they moved together in a rhythm they always found, always fell into. Alex placed his hand upon Kyle’s and they worked together to bring Alex to the edge. When Kyle finally buried himself deep inside and came, crying out Alex’s name, his actions sent Alex to the brink and he came immediately after.

Both were panting for breath, coming down from their shared high and exchanging soft, tender kisses when they heard a cough and turned to look at the doorway. Liz was staring at them, her face masked with an odd expression as though trying to decide if she was mad or appalled at the couple.

“Liz!” Kyle gasped but he didn’t move, didn’t let go of Alex.

“I uh was coming to check on you” she coughed “see how the research was coming”

“He came just fine, Liz” Alex said with a grin. Kyle playfully slapped him.

“I uh I’ll talk to you text I mean later…” she babbled. “I’ll text you later”

She backed out of the bunker and disappeared. Too in love to be embarrassed, Kyle looked at Alex, in his debauched state and all he could do was smile.


End file.
